


you took too long to understand

by inlovewithaspiderguy



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Suicide, This Is Sad, love that doesn't end good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithaspiderguy/pseuds/inlovewithaspiderguy
Summary: One day she thinks she's alright.The next day her love escapes from her grasp and leaves her all by herself.The last day she can't take it anymore.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, spideychelle - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	you took too long to understand

Based on the song "i hate u, i love u"

* * *

She was always there for him. Like a comforting figure in the fog. His landmark. They were close. Not enough but they were close, and she enjoyed that. Never showing what she felt, she was the shoulder he would have been crying on if he hadn't had his pride. They were three friends who were going through high school hell.

But everyday she watched his head turn when 'The Girl' entered the classroom.

Everyday she had to put on a poker face and listen to her friends' crush about 'The Girl'.

Everyday she looked like everything was fine, even though it was killing her inside.

In a way, she was Tinkerbell, always there for Peter.

But Peter ? Well... he chose Wendy.

And, as she was too afraid of his reaction to tell him about her feelings, the days passed but she never explained why she looked so distant. Then the months. But that awful gut-feeling that she was not the one in his heart never left. It invaded her mind, creeping into all she had left of hope that, one day, he would see her in another way.

Love is cruel, love is blind.

Actually, Peter was blind and this blindness drained her blood.

Some day she will tell him, she thought to herself.

And then her hope turned to dust.

_Literally._

'The Girl' didn't. Her other friend did. Her parents did.

Peter did.

She had nothing left there. 

What if she was wrong and they couldn't meet in the after-life ?

 _Well that would've been a really bad chess movement_ , she had wrote in the letter, now stained with traces of blood.

The knife still in her hand, lying on the ground with a puddle around her.


End file.
